A Race In Time
by magic in me
Summary: They thought they'd just be checking on Enma's family, now it's a race against time to prevent Muraki from resurfacing as a new man, but just as evil if not more. Can they save the worlds they know? on hold
1. Chapter 1

**Emerald: Another new story, first time in this section though, so if I get something wrong, please, tell me. Point of views will be stated clearly at the beginning of the chapter on who is telling through the chapter. Also this is a AU, Hisoka still has his empathy and Hijiri can see the future.**

**Hijiri: Emerald _DOESN'T_own Yami No Matsuei.**

**Hisoka: She also makes me OOC in all of her stories.**

**Emerald: Well sorry, I'm used to preppy people, I have a hard time in my Ikari fics too.**

**Tsuzuki: Stop fighting please.**

**The younger folks: Sorry Tsuzuki**

**Tsuzuki: Please review after reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Hisoka's POV**

I shook my head as I we got back to the office. That case had gotten me on the fritz. I couldn't put up a shield against that girl. Just who was she? She wasn't what we were after and she had delt with the demon with ease. She looked around seventeen, and she was in a school uniform. I just don't get it! She acted as if that was normal!

"Hisoka?" I looked at my childish partner, Asato Tsuzuki.

"What, Tsuzuki?" He held up a paper. It was from Emna himself. I shook as I opened it. "Well?"

_ "Mr Kurosaki, and Mr Tsuzuki,_

_ I, Enma, require a personal assignment. Mygreat granddaughter's candle has been flickering off and on for a few years now, and I am worried about her. I cannot make contact with her, so I am asking you to check in on her. I am highly worried. Please, I think a curse has been placed on her. Tell them that your parents knew me._

_ Enma"_

I blinked. "Hisoka?"

"We hace to help, huh?"

"Well he is higher up then us." I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"We'll go in the morning. I have a headache." I went to go to the break room when Mr. Tatsumi opened our door. "Mr. Tatsumi?"

"You agreed to go?" I blinked.

"Yes sir." Tsuzuki said. "Can't deny a friend a helping hand. We'll be going in..."

"Two seconds." With that we were rushed out and to Tokyo. We reached a shrine and I nodded.

We walked up the stairs to the Higurashi Shrine. For some forsaken reason I felt as if I knew this place. Then it struck me.

"My family used to come here to pray!"

"And who was your family?" I looked up to see an old man. His eyes widened. "Well, I haven't seen you Kurosakis in years."

"My family doesn't come anymore?" That was a shocker.

"Just Hisoka's mother. And a boy that I swear is your twin came by when he was passing through with a concert. Some Hijiri Minase."

"No way!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. I just walked to the Tree Of Ages and knelt. I felt something different about it with my Empathy, depression, worry, happiness, pride, joy...so many. "HISOKA!" He caught me just as I fell.

"Don't tell me they named another heir Hisoka." Right, my sister...

"Yeah, I'm the latest." Tsuzuki's concern rolled off him.

"Well, come inside, I am sure my daughter and grandchildren will be thrilled to meet you." We walked in and I heard a squeal and someone's annoyance. I rolled my eyes. As we entered the room, the noise stopped, a girl was wrestling with a boy in a red kimono. His face contorted.

"Get out of this house! You dead don't belone among the living!" The girl...she was the one from earlier!

"You're the girl who took out that demon!" Tsuzuki cried. I shook my head.

"Tsuzuki, you are an idiot! Seriously, did that mind callous or something?" He rolled his eyes. "What if her family didn't know?"

"Oh, my daughter has been fighting demons since fifteen!" Mrs. Higurashi said, frowning. "She's a priestess and has Inuyasha to protect her."

"She's what?"

* * *

**Emerald: So, how do you like it so far?**

**Hisoka: Do you have to ask?**

**Hijiri: Come on Hisoka, don't be so cold!**

**Emerald: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emerald: *deadpan* I'm kind of disappointed with this so far. Not many people like it, if any do, they don't review.**

**Hijiri: Emerald _DOESN'T_own Yami No Matsuei. And Cheer up Eme!**

**Hisoka: She's just upset about homecoming the weekend after next. **

**Emerald: Well who would blame me, no fair that I have to go alone with him!**

**Tsuzuki: Stop fighting please.**

**The younger folks: Sorry Tsuzuki**

**Tsuzuki: Please review after reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Hisoka's POV**

"I see, so you are here to check up on me." Kagome said after we pulled her away. Inuyasha insisted on coming as well. "Well, I'm fine, just a few really close calls."

"Yeah, some that I'm not too happy about." Inuyasha growled at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasah, sit boy." She hissed. I stared as the half demon hit the floor. "Just because of that one time that you..."

"I attacked you!"

"No, you mated me." She snarled. I blinked.

"Excuse me?" She shook her head. "Doesn't that mean..."

"I miscarried because a demon poisoned me." A immense sorrow filled her emotions. "I would have had a daughter."

"I'm sorry, but I need to step out for a second, Tsuzuki." I told him, breathing hard.

"I understand."

**Tsuzuki's POV**

I watched him step out of the house and faced Kagome and Inuyasha, one had an emotionless face, the other had confusion and worry. "He's an Empath." I said. "I think he was reacting to your emotions."

"Oh...then I'm sorry...man, that pain must have hit him hard." Inuyasha frowned.

"Kagome..."

"I want to know, what now?"

"You stay in your time. You already said that you finished your job, and you can start a family." Her face showed me that was a no.

"Most of my life is in the feudal Japan world."

"But...you can't die yet Kagome. I'm sure that you have much planned for your future both known and unknown." I said, sighing. I went to say something else, when a screeched pierced the air. A loud, familiar voice. "Hisoka!" I ran out, in a panic. A pool of blood was surrounding him. He wouldn't die, but I was ticked off. I faced the person and hissed. "Muraki! I'm going to kill you!"

He laughed and raised his sword before stabbing his neck, he didn't even bleed. I hissed. "I cannot die!"

"You wreak of demon!" Inuasha smirked. "Come on Kagome, lets take care of this thing here and now!"

"No!" I yelled, blocking the attack called Iron rever soul stealer. I hissed in pain.

"You idiot!" Inuyasha growled. I glared.

"No one touches him! He's mine! I will kill him for hurting Hisoka!" Said boy was waking up.

"I think it's about time I get rid of this infuriating boy." I responded faster then I thought possible.

""I pray to the twelve gods who protect me. Come before me. Divine flame of gold and scarlet. The mother protector. Come, Suzaku!" She came out seconds later. Muraki laughed.

"Again with this bird?" He too called out his own demon.

"You will regret showing back up Muraki!" Hisoka was trying to sit up. "Hisoka, stay."

"The god who protects me, I call forth you, Kurikara-sama, help me with destroying this monster!" I stared in wonder. He did this when? Hisoka was breathing heavily. "Kill him." He snarled.

"Gladly, Soka-chan." (It's very rare to see me using suffixes because I don't know all of them. Also, I may use a few Japanese words, but don't expect me to use a lot, the only reason I use some is my ex-best friend is part Japanese and part German, she is also the reason I don't use a lot.) The huge dragon form of the most powerful Shikigami took down Muraki, but some how I knew he'd be back some how. "Hisoka?"

"I'm fine Kurikara-sama." Wait, that isn't what my...did Kurikara choose to protect Hisoka when he was asking for help? The dragon nodded and left. "Yes, he came on his own accord. We respect each other." I nodded. "Tsuzuki?"

"Eh, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, you can't protect me from everything. I know you always want to, but you can't."

"Hey Inuyasha, we should get going." I turned and faced Kagome.

"Be careful, Kagome." I warned, seriously.

* * *

Emerald: No, this isn't the end.

**Hisoka: Of course not.**

**Hijiri: Come on Hisoka, don't be mean!**

**Emerald: Please review!**


End file.
